Violet and Jack
by EllieAldrin.Feldman
Summary: Violet MacCallister is a typical teenage tomboy. She likes football, hockey, and baseball. But she also likes one thing in the girly side of things: Jack Estes, the boy next door.
1. Cleaning The House

A/N: This story is about Jack Estes, the guy that played the younger boy in the Hey Brother by Avicii music video.

Theron and Violet MacCallister walked out into their backyard on the Sunday morning before school started back up again in September and their jaws dropped.

"Oh, my, god." They said together.

If you don't understand, Theron and Violet's parents were away with their brother and his wife for the week, and it so happened that the twins had a party for their fourteenth birthday the night before. They invited around 30 people over and things were insane. People put food coloring in the pool, someone actually slept on the roof, there were red SOLO cups everywhere, silly string and toilet paper were strung on trees and the ground, the glass door leading to the backyard said, "Theron and Violet rule!" sprayed in red spray paint, and the dog was painted blue, orange and yellow.

"Mom and Dad are gonna kill us." Violet said, looking at her twin brother.

"Shit right." Theron said. The phone rang from inside the house. Theron dashed into the house and picked it up.

"Hello?" Theron said.

"Theron?" A woman's voice said.

"Oh, hey," Theron said, scratching his head. "Mom."

"Honey, tell Violet we'll be home in about two hours. Ok? Your father's phone's about to die. Bye! We love you!" Their mother, Emilie, said, hanging up.

Theron slammed the phone down and ran into the backyard.

"Violet!" He yelled.

"What?" Violet asked as she fished a sneaker out of the pool and threw it into the Estes's backyard.

"Ow!" A voice yelled from next door. A head appeared over the fence.

"Hey Jack." Theron said, waving.

"Awwwww..." Violet said dreamily. Her foot slipped off the deck and she fell into the pool.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed.

SPLASH!

"Violet!" Theron yelled. He ran across the yard and climbed into the deck. He looked into the pool. He couldn't see anything.

Jack jumped over the fence and dove into the pool. He surfaced carrying Violet. She wasn't moving or breathing. Jack laid her down and pressed on her chest. She coughed and opened her eyes.

"Vi?" Theron said.

Violet looked down at her hand and looked at the hand intwined with hers. He trailed the arms and found that it belonged to Jack.

"Uh," He said, staring at his hand, not wanting the moment to end.

"Uh," Jack said, staring at his hand.

"I think you should go home dude." Theron said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, ok. Bye Theron, Violet." Jack let go of Violet, jumped over the fence and walked into his house.

"Mom and Dad are gonna be home in two hours!"

"What?! Clean!" Violet yelled. Theron drained the pool and refilled it while Violet washed the dog and cleaned off the back door. Violet took a broom from the closet in the house and hit the guy on the roof with it.

"Andy, go home!" She said. Andy jumped off the roof and ran home. Theron picked up all the cups, toilet paper and silly string off the ground and trees.

While Violet was scrapping dried peanut butter off the ceiling in the living room while she sang an danced to You Sound Good To Me by Lucy Hale, since she'd already clean the upstairs and the kitchen, she looked behind the couch and saw Aiden Masterson sleeping.

"Aiden, get up! This party NEVER happened." Violet explained. Aiden walked out the door and walked into his house across the road.

"Theron, here they come!" Violet said, turning over her shoulder while her brother ran in and jumped on the couch and pretended to sleep. Violet jumped on the other couch and started reading her All About The Vietnam War book. Their parents, Emilie and Matthew, walked in the door with their 23 year old brother, Billy, and his new wife, Erin. Emilie gasped.

"Oh my god! This place is spotless!" She said.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, Billy," Theron yawned, scratched his head and looked at Erin with an annoyed look on his face. "Erin."

"Bitch." Erin turned and whispered.

"I thought this place would be absolutely destroyed!" Emilie said, grinning widely.

"Mom, I am hurt." Theron said, standing up once he heard what his mother had said. "We are two perfect children. When was the last time we destroyed anything?"

"Um, three years ago, Aunt Jenny's wedding." Billy stated.

"That was not our fault. That old guy," Violet explained.

"Uncle David." Billy said.

"Slipped and fell into the cake." Violet finished.

"You tripped him with dental floss." Emilie said.

"We did not, Holly did." Theron said.

"She was six." Matthew said.

"I'm gonna go back to bed. The phone woke me up." Violet lied.

"Me too." Theron lied in agreement. They trudged up the stairs and into their room. They crawled into the bunk beds and fell asleep.


	2. Heartfelt Moment Between Sisters

Chapter 2

Violet woke up from a beautiful dream. She was in the arms in Jack. She looked at her alarm clock. 10:34. She got out of bed, put her team baseball cap on backwards, walked over to the window and sat by the windowsill. She starred out the window and sighed. Then she noticed something, someone. She looked across from her window and saw and heard Jack in his room, blasting Avicii's Hey Brother. Violet grabbed her Spy Fly and flew it over to Jack's room. She remotly sat it down on a table. Jack was writing something in a journal. She focused it better.

"I don't know what I feel. Love? Angst? Hurt? All of those together? When I look into her big hazel eyes, I get lost. When she smashes the ball out of the field, I feel like I could kiss her. When we talk, I feel I'm going to faint every second. She makes me laugh. She makes my heart beat faster. I feel like we're the only people in the world when I'm with her. But I'm scared she doesn't feel the same way. Does she? She is so beauti-" Jack wrote.

"Oh Jack." Violet whispered in a very teary voice. A shadow appeared beside her.

"Hey." A girl around 15 said, sitting down beside Violet.

"Hi Kirsten." Violet said.

"Still can't be around him?" Violet's older sister, Kirsten, asked, looking over to Jack's room.

"You have no idea." Violet replied.

"I heard about what happened. He said he was to the moon and back happy when your eyes opened." Kirsten said, ruffling Violet's hair.

"Who told you?" Violet asked, sitting her head on Kirsten's shoulder.

"Danny. Jack told him that stuff. He really likes you." Kirsten said, squeezing Violet's arm.

"Yeah, sure he does." Violet said sarcastically.

"He does. I'm not kidding. Danny told me. You're all he talks about." Kirsten said reassuringly.

"He writes about her." Violet said sadly.

"Who's her?" Kirsten asked.

"Her. The girl in his journal." Violet said and tears began to flow from her eyes.

"No, Vi, don't cry. Don't cry." Kirsten said, hugging Violet.

"Look." Violet turned the Spy Fly back on and showed the screen to Kirsten. It was showing what he had written. Kirsten gasped.

"What?" Violet said.

"You didn't read the whole thing." Kirsten said, passing the screen to Violet. He had finished writing.

"She is so beautiful. I don't know if I can contain my feelings any longer. I'm going to tell her how I feel tomorrow. Nothing's stopping me. I'm going to tell her. - Jack" Jack had written.

"All you have to do is keep an eye on him all day and you'll know if he was talking about you." Kirsten said happily.

Violet just starred at the screen. Kirsten noticed she had her eyes closed. She had fallen asleep. Kirsten turned the Spy Fly off, closed the window, picked Violet up, and laid her in her bed.

"Night, Vi." Kirsten said, shutting Violet's door quietly.


End file.
